When it rains
by SoritaK
Summary: Una vida atareada y trabajos que entregar. Sin duda la vida de Hiroki estaba tornándose pesada. No obstante, un hermoso elemento llega a salvarle una vez más… confirmando que sin ella, quizás nunca se hubiese enamorado. Yaoi/UA/NowakixHiroki


**Editado 14/o1/2012**

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Junjou Romantica. Es un oneshot y un universo alternativo con el fin de entretenerlos. Escenas fuertes más adelante; estás advertido. **

* * *

_Dedicado a .fan, blue_azul_acero, Roronoa_June, quienes me pidieron más material de Junjou Egoist. _

**When it rains  
**

Trabajo.

La única palabra que pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez.

Ciertamente ser promovido a maestro titular era un motivo para sentirme orgulloso. No obstante jamás imaginé cuantas responsabilidades conllevaría mi puesto. Exámenes por calificar, corregir tésis de varios alumnos, dar clases en ambos horarios, realizar los planes de estudio de otras materias y tener que soportar diariamente a Miyagi-sensei; eran algunas de mis nuevas "labores" como maestro titular.

Cansado dejé que mis piernas me guiaran hasta el departamento a través de las calles repletas de gente. El sol se escondía entre el smog y los edificios. La brisa nocturna hizo presencia de forma inmediata. Por fortuna me había preparado para encarar aquella noche fría vistiéndome con una camisa negra de manga larga. Sólo esperaba que _él_ también hubiera notado el cambio de temperatura…

¿P-pero qué estoy pensando?

Tonterías, no tenía porqué preocuparme de alguien quien prácticamente ya era un adulto; seres que, debido a su experiencia, sabían de antemano cuando cambiaría el clima súbitamente. ¡No tenía de qué preocuparme…!

El sonido del tren llegando a la estación provocó que olvidara mis pensamientos y me concentrara en él. Mi pulso se aceleró, ayudándome para abordar el tren a tiempo. Me senté hasta la orilla, al lado de unas colegialas que parecían intercambiarse relatos cotidianos. Prefería estar en un ambiente conocido a tener que soportar los ronquidos de alguien.

"Nee-chan-exclamó una de las colegialas- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?"  
"No -le contestó otra estudiante- Simplemente no me llama la atención la idea de amar para ser amado"

"_¿Amar… para ser amado?"  
_

A partir de ese momento perdí el hilo de la conversación y pensé detenidamente en aquella frase. Ella expresó que las personas queremos a alguien… para que ellas nos quieran.

_¿Qué no a eso se le llamaba "egoísmo"?_

No. ¿Qué podía saber una colegiala de secundaria sobre temas tan adversos como el amor? Seguramente lo desconocía porque no lo había experimentado.

El tren se detuvó. Ésa era mi parada. Bajé de la maquinaria para mezclarme entre la gente. En verdad; la sociedad se volvía más cínica. Cada vez nacían más indiferentes a los sentimientos ajenos y lastimaban sin importar el sufrimiento causado. Dejé de lado las palabras que escuché para repasar por mi mente el plan de trabajo que realizaría en el departamento.

De pronto una vaga frase surgió entre mis pensamientos. Algo que no quería escuchar, pero que al final, resultó ser inútil ignorarlo.

_¿Así ocurría con Nowaki y conmigo? ¿Amábamos para ser amados?_

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente, tratando de esfumar aquél enfermizo pensamiento. Sin previo aviso, sentí el fuerte impacto de ser golpeado contra algo. De manera instintiva, llevé una mano sobre mi frente, tratando de desvanecer el dolor.

-¿Hiro-san?

Mi mirada se dilató al escuchar mi nombre provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente. Aquella voz… no había duda; era la dueña de la persona en la que - aunque no me gustaba admitirlo- pensaba en mi tiempo libre. Elevé mi mirada para confirmar mi predicción.

- Nowaki…-dije en apenas un susurro.  
- ¿Estás bien?

Frente a mí estaba la persona que tantas veces me atormentó con su presencia; la que transformó mi vida en un desastre y… a quien agradecía por encontrarme…

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. El atuendo de médico le beneficiaba, hacía que sus ojos azules combinaran con la tranquilidad de su rostro. No pude negar que fue reconfortarte notar que vestía con ropa cálida.

De pronto, comprendí que él estaba aguardando mi respuesta. Afirmé con mi cabeza. Los hombros de Nowaki se relajaron; demostrando en su rostro alivio. Esa atención, la odiaba… porque me hacía sentir feliz.

- N-Nowaki. ¿Qué estás haciendo por estos lugares?  
- Sólo pasaba por aquí.

¿Me tomaba por un tonto? Sabía perfectamente que era mentira. Mi rostro se ruborizó levemente ya que detrás de esa falsedad Nowaki deseaba verme en cualquier instante, así como yo a él. Aunque era difícil admitirlo y –mucho menos- decirlo.

De pronto él sujetó mi mano y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente obligándome a seguirlo.

- ¿Oi, a donde me llevas?  
- Hiro-san está libre y yo terminé mi trabajo en la clínica; vayamos a un lugar donde podamos comer.

Ahí estaba una vez más, su inagotable entusiasmo.

- T-Tonto.

* * *

El olor a granos de café y el humo de algún cigarro impregnaron mis sentidos. Nos encontrábamos en una cafetería, a cortesía de Nowaki. Estábamos sentados, uno frente al otro y… mi laptop de por medio.

Me resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en el trabajo. Era una sensación que no me podía dejar tranquilo ya que mi sentido de responsabilidad era más fuerte que mis sentimientos. Por supuesto que deseaba platicar con Nowaki pero la realidad era la realidad…

Nowaki lucía tranquilo mientras llevaba a sus labios una taza de café. Antes de entrar él se quitó su bata y la guardo en su mochila. Me tranquilizaba saber que podía adaptarse a mis "impulsos responsables". Seguí tecleando en la laptop, concentrándome en lo que deseaba escribir… Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo del todo bien. A pesar de saber que podía realizar varios trabajos a la vez algo me impedía continuar. Era demasiada la presión por saber que tenía poco tiempo para terminarlo todo. Si fallaba podrían quitarme mi puesto. Esa angustia estaba agobiándome.

El rozar de una mano familiar sobre la mía detuvo mis acciones. Elevé mi mirada para encontrarme con algo que -desde la primera vez que la noté- me cautivó por completo.

_La sonrisa de Nowaki._

Un gesto inocente. Una acción que reflejaba el alma cálida de Nowaki. Y quizás… la forma en la que él me demostraba su cariño. No mostraba algún signo de falsedad, era completamente puro lo que transmitía. Me pregunto ¿cuántas habrán sido ya las veces en que su sonrisa me ha salvado…?

* * *

Caminábamos por el rumbo más largo a la próxima estación del tren. La noche apareció por completo y nuestros pasos resonaban por las calles vacías. Después de cenar decidimos irnos al departamento ya que debía terminar los trabajos lo más pronto posible; así podría liberarme de las ataduras que mi puesto conllevaba. Aunque en mi verdadera intención se encontraba Nowaki de por medio…

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender sobre nosotros. Me agradaba la frialdad que éstas propiciaban a mi cuerpo. A pesar de la tranquilidad que me brindaban… mi interior continuaba abatido.

- Hiro-san, hay que resguardarnos de la lluvia-sugirió Nowaki.  
- ¿Ah? -contesté sin comprender al principio su propuesta- De acuerdo.

Nowaki sujetó mi mano nuevamente guiándome a la orilla de la calle para protegernos de la lluvia bajo el desnivel de un edificio. No puse atención a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera en las acciones del propio Nowaki. Simplemente… ya no lo soportaba más.

Día con día. Noche tras noche. Por más esfuerzo que invertía no veía el trabajo finalizar. Al contrario parecía incrementarse. No obstante, no quería dejarla ir. Prefería tener que pasar por el dolor antes de tirar la toalla. Después de todo, enfrenté muchos obstáculos para darme por vencido a mitad del camino. Lo sabía… sabía todo eso a la perfección. Entonces… ¿por qué me sentía tan harto de todo?

Sin importarme nada corrí hacia el lado contrario de la calle. Los gritos de Nowaki exclamando mi nombre se desvanecieron conforme más me alejaba. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, siendo la adrenalina la que me ayudaría a perder de vista al ojiazul. Di la vuelta en una esquina y topé con un callejón solitario.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había corrido. Mis pulmones me exigían a gritos oxígeno. Me recargué en la pared mientras sentía cómo mi pecho ascendía y descendía conforme recuperaba el aliento. Tan sólo quería dejarme mojar por la lluvia porque lograba encontrar una forma de huír de lo que me atormentaba.

Me hice el fuerte pero en realidad tenía una débil determinación. El intenso trabajo, las nuevas emociones que Nowaki me hacía experimentar, tener que luchar contra mi mismo… Tenía que descansar de todo.

No era que no quisiera estar con él pero tampoco deseaba que me viera de esta forma. Después de todo, tenía un orgullo que alimentar.

"_Amar para ser amado…"_

La frase de la colegiala volvió a mis oídos como si ella estuviera a mi lado. Resultaba ser irónica mi situación ya que –al parecer- todo se volvía en mi contra. Quizás… las palabras de la joven, tenían cierta verdad.

¿P-pero qué estaba haciendo?

Se suponía que debería estar con Nowaki, estar trabajando y no desmoronarme por una tonta idea ni rendirme ante algo incoherente.

De pronto, mi visión se tornó de color blanco y unas manos me regresaron a la realidad. Las mismas que me encararon con los fuertes brazos de Nowaki que rodearon mi espalda por completo. Mi cabeza fue atraída hasta su pecho provocando que sintiera su respiración.

- Hiro-san.

Su bata de médico nublaba mi visión. De inmediato me quité la prenda de la cabeza e instintivamente comencé a golpear su pecho, tratando de escapar de sus brazos, de alejarlo de mí pero, por más daño que hacía, él continuaba abrazándome.

- ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?-preguntó Nowaki.  
- No podrías entenderlo…  
- Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Tu amabilidad. Tu forma de querer solucionar mis problemas. Era lo que más me atormentaba.

De pronto, las manos de Nowaki se posaron sobre mis mejillas. Su usual calidez fue reemplazada por la frialdad de la lluvia. Mi mirada se topó con la suya. Un par de ojos de un azul único me contemplaban cómo si fuese lo más hermoso en el mundo. La mirada que provocaba dejarme "caer" ante sus deseos. Algo que me permitía librarme de mi orgullo para satisfacer mis anhelos. El rostro de Nowaki se acercó para depositar sus labios en los míos.

_¿Besar para ser besado?_

Lo aparté bruscamente, impresionándome por el uso indebido de mi fuerza. Las púpilas de Nowaki estaban completamente dilatadas.

- ¿Crees que ha sido fácil acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida?, ¿tú crees que no me da coraje saber que hay días en que te utilizó para liberarme de mi sufrimiento?- le grité sin importarme nada- ¿Acaso no ves que me arrepiento de saber que no puedo ser una fortaleza para ti ya que me desmorono todo el tiempo?

El eco de mis gritos resonaron por el callejón. Traté de recuperar el aire que había invertido en gritarle. Nowaki… Nowaki no se merecía que siempre estuviera desahogándome con él.

La lluvia se volvió más intensa como si ella estuviera en sincronía con mis sentimientos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Una vez que liberaba algo que me perturbaba no podía reprimirlo tan fácilmente. Me resultaba difícil hacerlo incluso desde la niñez. No podía hacer nada bien, ¿cierto?

- Sé que en todo eso piensas -me respondió Nowaki.

¿Lo sabía?, ¿conocía ya de antemano todo lo que me mantenía inestable? Aquella respuesta me impresionó y logré juntar el coraje necesario para mirarle a la cara. Su rostro conservaba aquella tranquilidad inquebrantable.

- Por eso sigo amando a Hiro-san -prosiguió Nowaki- Ya que Hiro-san siempre ha procurado encontrar la manera de no hacerme daño.  
- ¿P-Pero qué estás diciendo?  
- Hiro-san es una persona increíble. Aunque el trabajo sea duro, es mejor luchar por lo que deseas mantener. Por eso confio que podrá lograr todo lo que se proponga.

Nowaki… ¿Estuviste pensando en mí todo el tiempo?

- Aunque también, Hiro-san debe confiar en sí mismo.

"_Sonrie para mí"_

Fue el pensamiento que tuve al escuchar sus dulces palabras. Para mí… su sonrisa lo era todo. Un maldito hechizo que entorpecía mis acciones y el principal motivo para confiar en mí mismo.

Me había enamorado de Nowaki sabiendo que –quizás- mi cariño hacia él nunca podría alcanzarlo. También sabiendo que era poco lo que podía ofrecerle. Sin embargo… en ello radicaba el secreto del amor. No se trataba de quién podía dar más o menos. De quién era el mejor en algo o el peor en otras cosas. Mucho menos saber qué podías obtener de tu persona querida sino de conocer las cualidades, virtudes y defectos de uno mismo y del otro y así llegaría un momento en que ambos comprenderían que ya no son dos seres, sino uno solo.

_Un complemento._

Tan sólo de esa forma se llegaría a disipar la soledad y la fortaleza sería un hecho rotundo. Esa era mi idea sobre el amor. Algo que sólo había compartido con Nowaki y que sería el primero y el último con el cual realizaría.

- Puedes tomar todo de mí porque yo también lo haré…-declaró Nowaki.

Los labios de Nowaki se acercaron a los míos nuevamente. Sin embargo estaba preparado para evadirlos. Logré librarme de sus brazos y me alejé de él… pero algo arruinó mi gran estrategia de huída. Debido al suelo húmedo, me resbalé; resultando inminente mi caída. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar el impacto contra el suelo…Sin embargo, aquello nunca llegó. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Nowaki estaba a mi lado, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Un acto que realizó para evitar que me lastimara. Una acción típica de Nowaki… algo de lo que nunca me acostumbraría por la felicidad que me brindaba.

El tonto de Nowaki, una vez más, había puesto mi seguridad antes que la suya. No hacía falta el agradecerle ya que… no podía hacerlo. El rubor en mis mejillas no me dejaban pensar en una manera de compensarle.

La lluvia se tornó más intensa haciendo que Nowaki comenzará a temblar por el frío. Coloqué mi mano en su espalda y sentí cómo su cuerpo se estremecía.

- Nowaki… estás temblando, será mejor irnos…  
- No… eso no me importa ya que son pocas las veces en que podré tener a Hiro-san de esta forma.  
- No-Nowaki, estamos en un callejón, nos verán…  
- Lo dudo, elegiste un lugar demasiado solitario Hiro-san…  
- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.  
- Entonces, déjalo aparte tan sólo por esta noche…  
- Nowa…

Sin embargo, el susurro de mi nombre fue callado por el suave roce de nuestros labios; un movimiento que dilató mi mirada breves segundos. Las gotas de lluvia provocaron que sus labios se volvieran fríos.

Entre el poco tiempo que Nowaki me dejaba respirar, un gemido profanaron mis labios mientras él continuaba propiciándome caricias que me volvían loco.

- N-Nowaki…

El ojiazul dejó de probar mis labios; permitiéndome un tiempo para recuperar el oxígeno robado. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y supe que mis mejillas se habían ruborizado por completo. Alcé mi mirada para contemplar a la persona que tornaba mis acciones en suyas… Nowaki equilibró su cuerpo con sus rodillas. Aquella mirada había vuelto en él. Los ojos en los que tanto me perdía y que lograban hipnotizarme. Sólo de esa forma, noté que el cuerpo de Nowaki estaba completamente mojado y que la camisa negra que lo cubría parecía querer deleitarme al mostrarme los músculos de su cuerpo.

Nowaki volvió a acercarse a mí; volviendo a lo que dejó pendiente. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la mía para obligar a mi cuerpo a sostenerme en él. De inmediato, busqué alguna palabra para reclamarle lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Sin embargo, él me ganó. Sin vacilar volvió a besarme con mayor intensidad.

Nuestras lenguas sostenían una acalorada batalla dentro de la cavidad ajena mientras tanteaban a ciegas el cuerpo del otro. Con dificultad logré colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello; haciendo más cercano el encuentro. Nowaki deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a mi camisa mojada, abriendo los botones y desesperándome por la lentitud en que lo hacía.

El contacto con la lluvia y el aire frío provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Los gemidos eran constantes al igual que nuestra acelerada respiración se hacía inminente.

Nuestros labios se separaron permitiéndome contemplar su mirada; la que me mostraba que la persona que me sometía, era la que había elegido. El rostro de Nowaki descendió levemente. Descubrí en un instante la razón. El frío contacto de sus labios sobre mi dorso desnudo provocó que mis labios exclamaran un gemido; desvaneciendo mis constantes preocupaciones en un instante. Su cálido aliento sobre mi piel era una sensación que erizaba por completo mi ser.

Logré aferrarme a la camisa negra que lo envolvía tan caprichosamente. Las manos fuertes, que conocían cada rincón de mi ser, las mismas que extraían cualquier indicio de maldad de mi cuerpo me sostuvieron una vez más. Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, atrayéndome más hacia su pecho. Siendo las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre nosotros el único elemento que nos mantenía conscientes del calor que nuestros cuerpos emanaban.

Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cabello permitiéndome disfrutar de su cálido contacto. Un contacto peligroso que me hizo caer rendido ante él desde la primera vez que lo conocí. La mano libre de Nowaki descendió por todo mi dorso… hasta llegar a la cremallera de mi pantalón. Traté de impedirle un movimiento más, sin embargo, él no me lo permitió ya que su boca -deseosa de mí- volvió a mis labios para hacerme olvidar de todo incluso de la noción del tiempo.

_Porque Nowaki fue la primera persona que atormentó mi pasión… hasta dejarla sin aire._

No es que yo quiera a Nowaki para que él me ame, no es que yo lo abrace para que también lo haga. Es algo más fuerte. Saltar al vacío sabiendo que tu ser querido te atraparía. Un sentimiento al que le temo…

Yo lo amo porque deseo entregarle todo mi amor a él… sólo a él… quiero compartir mi vida… a su lado.

A partir de esa noche decidí que cada vez que contemplará la lluvia, recordaría ese momento y lo atesoraría como los mejores ya que me quedaría claro que nunca estaría solo pues Nowaki estaría ahí para sonreirme…

Lo último que supe antes de caer rendido ante él fue que pude contemplar aquella hermosa sonrisa…

* * *

- Por ser tan necio, ambos caímos enfermos.

El sonido de la secadora hacía ruido en mis oídos al secar mi cabello. Tras unas horas en aquél callejón haciendo… _eso_, volvimos a nuestro departamento. Nowaki estaba a mi lado vestiendo tan sólo con un pantalón negro. Le había insistido en ponerse una camisa, sin embargo, no quiso hacerlo ya que primero quería secarle el cabello a "su Hiro-san".

- Pero es un alivio…-declaró Nowaki.  
- ¿Ah?  
- El hecho que la mirada de Hiro-san haya vuelto a la normalidad.  
- Si-siempre diciendo cosas estúpidas, nunca cambiarás.

Felicidad. Eso era lo que mi corazón sentía. Lo que mis mejillas denotaban.

La sonrisa de Nowaki la reflejaba el espejo. Definitivamente, Nowaki era un tonto ya que no se daba cuenta que la principal razón por la que yo seguía en pie, era aquella sonrisa en la que tanto me perdía y que me devolvía las fuerzas para continuar.

"_Haría lo que sea para mirar esa sonrisa…"_

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del Oneshot. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado y que dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Tercer Oneshot que escribo en mi vida y segundo fic de Junjou Romantica que tengo el honor de compartirles. Fue muy curiosa la manera en que escribí esta historia ya que ha sido la más rápida en acabar.

Cuando conocí a esta pareja de inmediato se tornó en mi favorita. Nowaki es un amor de hombre y las reacciones de Hiro-san hacen muy divertida y romántica la pareja. Como dije al principio de la historia, este oneshot estuvo dedicado a todas las personas que me pidieron más escritos de Junjou Egoist, sobretodo al foro de Mundo Yaoi que me animó a escribirlo.

Les confesaré algo. Desde hacía un mes estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de hacer muchas cosas. En otras palabras, perdía mis sueños y mis ganas de hacerlo. Soy de esas personas que una vez inician algo, no importa lo que pase, lo terminan. Por ello, continué escribiendo… y al recibir sus cálidos reviews, felicitaciones y cumplidos, me llenaron el alma de felicidad. Se los agradezco infinitamente, a ti, mi **querido** lector.

_¿Cómo nació When it rains? _

Era de noche, no tenía sueño así que me dediqué a pasar mi tiempo viendo Junjou Romantica. Recuerdo ver el capítulo tres donde aparecen por primera vez Junjou Egoist. Estaba documentándome para el tercer capítulo de Ready for love (un fic que posee todas las parejas de Junjou Romantica, lo encuentras en mi pérfil) y de pronto… una vaga idea llegó para un oneshot. Sujeté pluma y papel y me puse a escribir, para cuando terminé ya estaba completa esta historia. Ahora sólo faltaba darle un título así que saqué mi ipod y lo pusé en canciones aleatorias y… mágicamente, apareció la canción de When it rains de Paramore.

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**When it rains  
**_You can take your time, take my time._


End file.
